


Heartbeat Song

by DarkAlpha67



Series: 911 Verse [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adorable Christopher Diaz, Buck PoV, Cafe meeting, Carlos and Eddie speaking Spanish, Chris wants a dogs, Dorks in Love, Friendship Evan "Buck" Buckley & TK Strand, Future Fic, Happy Ending, High school friends Buck and TK, Honey-mooning in LA, M/M, Married Tarlos, Newly weds, Past feelings between TK and Buck, Romance, Sweet Carlos, Sweet TK, TK POV, TK and Carlos are in love, established relationships - Freeform, father feels, petnames, spanish petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: While on their honey-moon in LA, TK and Carlos walk into a cafe.There TK gets reunited with his old high school friend Evan Buckley.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), TK Strand & Evan "Buck" Buckley
Series: 911 Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684105
Comments: 16
Kudos: 614





	Heartbeat Song

**Author's Note:**

> Argh!! I am so excited to post this. I just want to write something small for these two ships who I just... adore and love to bits. I don't think we know a lot about Buck's childhood, if I am mistaken please let me know, so any information that is inaccurate, please accept it and don't judge to harshly.
> 
> I love Lone Star and I hope that they get renewed for Season 2!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this little cross over and I hope I didn't mess it up to bad.

Laughing and oblivious to everything but the man beside him, TK pushed open the door to the café, turning to meet those warm brown eyes.

“Same as always?” He asked, turning a bit ahead of Carlos, their laced fingers between them. TK felt the warmth and butterflies in his stomach erupt when he felt Carlos’s thumb absentmindedly stroke across his knuckles.

“Yeah. You get the drinks, and I’ll get the seats.”

Carlos closed the distance between them, leaning in to brush a sweet kiss against the corner of his curled lip. TK’s smile widened, eyes tracking Carlos as he walked away, unable to believe that just a week ago, he’d said ‘I do’.

With a shake of the head, TK turned and stood in line, eyes dropped to his left hand, his heart jumping as he traced the golden band that adorned his ring finger. Every time he looked it, the security and surety that came forth was something he had never experience… never truly that was.

The line moved slow, and TK looked around the coffee shop. It was nice, comfortable and welcoming. The laughter and chattered made it lively, as most of LA was it seemed. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to spend his honeymoon in LA as supposed to a nice two week lodge on some island at first, but TK wanted to explore things and just be with Carlos, doing things together and they both decided on LA after a lot of debate (60% of the debate coming from 162).

He looked around at the people, at the smiling faces, the busy individuals, the happy families and—

Blue eyes looked up as if he’d sensed TK’s eyes and TK felt his eyes widen. He felt his mouth drop a bit, recognizing those blue eyes, the birth mark and the bright smile that followed. The features had aged, he looked less boyish than he had back in high school.

TK heard a tsk of annoyance behind him, and without really thinking it through, he stepped out the line. He watched as those blue eyes looked away, over to the man that sat opposite him and the boy that looked to be 10, with red reading glasses strapped to his face. He said something, touching the man’s arm reassuringly before he stood up. TK saw the man turn, his brown eye sharp and narrowed in suspicion but he nevertheless lifted two fingers in a half-hearted wave.

TK nodded his head in greeting, before his attention shifted away.

A smile, shocked and happy all the same greeted him. “TK, hey.”

TK smiled. “Evan.” He said shook his head unable to control the full-blown smile that claimed his face when Evan Buckley moved forward and drew him into a hug that he happily returned.

*

Buck felt the heat of TK seep into him and before, he knew his high school self would have latched on tighter, not wanting to let go. Now, those a linger of those old feelings still remained, having never been truly dealt with, all he felt was joy at seeing TK again after all these years.

They pulled away with a few pats on the back, Buck opening his eyes to meet those wide green eyes that shone and sparkled with happiness.

“Look at you.” Buck bumped his fist against TK’s arm playfully.

“Me!” TK grinned. “What about you? I see you got rid of your curls.”

Buck huffed, lifting a hand to run his hand over his close-cut, a blush heating his cheeks. “Yeah, I had to shave it for basics, and then just kept the look after.”

TK’s smile dimmed a bit at that. “So, you went?”

Buck nodded. “Yeah. Didn’t work out. So I moved here, got myself into firefighting.”

TK’s eyes widened. “No shit? Really? Me too! I worked with my dad in New York and then moved to Austin with him.”

“Austin… Austin… Oh, shit, Captain Strand.” It finally clicked. He’d heard about the new guy at Austin, it wasn’t all the interesting, but Bobby knew some firefighters in Austin, so information tended to be shared around the firehouses, and before you knew it, you knew something of something. “That’s—Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t put two and two together.”

TK’s smile grew, his green eyes running over Buck and for a short second, Buck was back in high school, looking at his friend in way that wasn’t at all friendly and being confused and scared about what that might mean. TK never hid his sexuality, not from Buck, but Buck never liked any of his guy friends before TK… And with TK it wasn’t so much as a small crush, but more, I might actually be in love with my best friend.

Of course, he never said anything. He kept his emotions to himself, and two years later, his parents were moving and he never saw or heard from TK again, but that two years of friendship had impact Buck profoundly.

It was that friendship that remained in his heart, that had made it difficult to tell Eddie about his feelings, that made helped him and given him a path to look toward when the Navy didn’t work out.

TK had always wanted to be a firefighter, Buck knew that two minutes into their friendship, so it wasn’t all that surprising that TK was one.

“Tell me about your life? I tried keeping in touch with you through social media, Maddy too, how’s she doing?”

“Good, good. She’s married to one of my teammates, Chim, and they are expecting a baby girl soon.”

“Wow. God, I remembered Maddy, she was always mother-henning you but was the big sister everyone wished they had. I’m happy for her.”

“Well, what about you?” Buck looked down pointedly. “Is that a golden band I see?”

TK’s smile turned shy and bashful. “Yeah, yeah.”

Buck hesitated before asking, “Is it…?” He’d hear some things. He didn’t want it to be true be and he was too scared to voice it.

The smile dropped and a serious expression hardened TK’s soft features. He shook his heads sharply. “No. No, I didn’t…” He turned to look over his shoulder and waved a beckoning hand.

Buck tipped to the side and got an eye full of a handsome man standing up from a table, happily nodding to another customer who claimed the table. He moved through the tables and Buck knew he was dealing with someone in the Law enforcement. He’d seen enough, been around enough to recognize the type.

“Hey,” A deep voice, followed by a kind smile was aimed at TK.

TK moved, or rather gravitated toward the man, his smile softening into something sweet and loving and damn, Buck knew that looked. He got mocked for it constantly by everyone during the first couple of weeks in his relationship with Eddie.

“Carlos, this is Evan.” TK slipped an arm around Carlos who did the same naturally, drawing the other man close to his side.

Buck smiled, reaching forward to take Carlos’ hand. “Hey, I take you’re the husband?”

A proud and happy look appeared in Carlos’s eyes. “That I am.”

“Uh, Evan and I were friends in high school. He works for the FD, here in LA .”

Carlos’ eyebrows lifted, integrated and Buck and TK shared a smile, understanding expression.

“Well, it’s always good to meet TK’s friends.”

TK gave him a frown. “You know all my friends.”

Carlos grinned. “Exactly.”

TK rolled his eyes, his grin teasing.

“Hey, why don’t you guys join us?” Buck spoke up. “That way we can catch up.” He looked at TK excitedly. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“That’d be great.”

“We’d love to.”

*

With his arm around Carlos, TK followed Evan toward the table he’d come from. He watched with happy eyes as Evan leaned down, placing a hand on the man’s arm. He turned, and TK had to mentally nod in approval. Firefighter’s were generally good looking, and that wasn’t a stereotype.

The man stood up but not before running a hand through the little boy’s hair who turned curiously to look at them with a happy smile. Evan moved around him, and with help, he had the little boy standing up, slipping on his crutches, smiling down at him he moved to stand behind him.

“TK, this is Eddie and Chris Diaz.” Evan grinned at him, his blue eyes alight as he placed a hand on Eddie’s shoulder and then Chris, smiling at the two before turning to TK.

Eddie turned to Buck with an inquisitive frown on his face. Evan looked at him and even though he couldn’t get a good read on the situation, he knew Eddie had some idea of who he was.

With a professional yet welcoming smile, Eddie turned and shook both their hands.

“Hey, it’s nice to meet you. Buck has spoken about you.” He said to TK, only to jerk forward a bit when Buck pushed him.

Eddie grinned but said nothing. TK allowed them to have their moment, because it was a moment, and turned to the little guy who smiled up at him, his eyes sparkling. Carlos and TK grinned at him, waving a hand.

TK cocked an eyebrow at Evan.

“You still going by Buck?”

“Hey, it’s stuck. Just like TK.”

TK huffed, not denying it. He’d been going by TK for so long, he was rarely called anything else. Except with Carlos, who loved to call him Tyler, or Ty during those sweet moments in bed (Or Tiger during those sexy moment in bed).

They moved around, Evan snatching up two chairs for Carlos and TK to sit on, waving a hand when Carlos worried about taking from someone else seats, saying they would stand up again if they see people looking for seats.

“TK is in the same line of work as us, Eddie.” Buck jumped in to say. “In Austin?”

“Which house?” Eddie asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“126.”

“I think I heard about them. Good people.” Eddie nodded.

“Thanks.” TK smiled, already liking Eddie. It may be that he was a fellow firefighter, but TK got the same energy, the same feeling of camaraderie that he had with his team.

“So, you’re married, huh?” Evan leaned forward. “For how long?”

“A week.” Came the unison response.

TK laughed at the shocked look in Eddie and Evan’s face.

“Newlyweds. Wow, and you can here for your honeymoon? Why?”

“Buck.” Eddie gave him an exasperated yet humorous look.

“What?”

TK shook his head. Evan’s mouth always used to run ahead of him, and it made him happy that he hadn’t lost that endearing aspect of himself.

“Well, Carlos and I didn’t really care for the relaxing atmosphere. We just,” He turned to his husband, smiling as he reached over to thread his fingers through his. “We just wanted to spend some time away, and we wanna check out the fair here.”

Eddie and Evan shared look. “Uh, that’s sweet. Just make sure to check the weather.”

Carlos frowned. “Why?”

“Just trust us.” Evan gave him knowing nod.

“Yeah, trust Buck.” Came a small voice.

TK looked over to see Chris grinning at the other man.

Evan reached over with a smile and shared a fist bump with the little boy who laughed.

“Hey, you want me to get the coffee?” Carlos whispered to him. “So, you can catch up with Ev—With Buck?”

TK opened his mouth, unsure, but Evan cut spoke over him. “Oh, you don’t have to worry. I can get you two something. Call it a wedding gift. What would you like?”

Carlos and TK shared a look, but Evan encouraged them with his wide and excited grin.

“C’mon.”

TK chuckled and shrugged. “Sure, I guess. But I’m coming with, I don’t want you messing up my order.” He turned to Carlos and Eddie. “You—”

Carlos nodded before he could finish the sentence. “Go.”

TK grinned, lifting their hands to press a kiss to Carlos’ knuckles before standing up with Evan.

As they walked away and headed for the line, Evan bumped his shoulder against his. “You two are cute.”

TK laughed. “Thanks.”

“I’m happy for you.” Evan stood behind the person and TK took the place beside him, smiling when he heard the sincerity in Evan’s tone. “I know how lucky you are to have that with someone. I can tell he loves you so much. And you, him.” He grinned. “I mean, I didn’t think I could ever find that and then I met Eddie and Chris just stole my heart and now… Anyway, I’m just happy you have that too.”

TK felt his eyes widened and he looked over to see Eddie and Carlos talking among themselves. He recalled the way Evan had touched Eddie, how he’d interacted with Chris. But TK knew how close teammates could get, so he didn’t read to much into it but now… it was kind of obvious.

“You…” He turned to Evan who was grinning impishly. “You’re… I—You never said anything.”

Evan huffed, rubbing the back his flushed neck. “Yeah well… I wasn’t about to tell the guy I was kinda in love with that I like guys… him. You know?”

“You- You mean—” He pointed to himself as his times with Evan back in high school flashed through his head. He never saw it, never even suspected that Evan had feelings for him. And… God, TK didn’t hide his attraction to the guys at school, and that must have hurt Evan in some way.

“Yeah.” Evan grinned at him. “But, that’s okay. I knew you didn’t feel that way about me and I valued our friendship.”

“Wow.” TK beamed at him. “Well, I’m flattered, really. You were a looker back then. Still are.”

Evan smirked. “Yeah, I know.”

TK rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “So, you and Eddie? How long?”

“Almost three months now. Officially, I mean. We toed the line for a while there but took the next step three months ago.” Evan’s eyes drifted over TK’s shoulder, and they got all dreamy. “Best decision I ever had.”

TK grinned. “I get that.” He bumped his shoulder against Evan’s.

Evan returned to gesture.

They got to the counter, ordered their coffee and made them way back. As they drew closer, they shared a confused look when they saw Eddie and Carlos talking in rapid, rolling Spanish. The two barely stopped, but TK saw and loved the way Carlos’s shoulder were relaxed in way that only really happens when he was around family.

TK took his seat and laced his finger’s through Carlos, who smiled at him before turning his attention back to Eddie. TK was not fluent in Spanish, yet but he understood some words, so he knew they were talking about work and their families.

“Hey, Chris.” Evan shifted his chair closer to the little boy who looked up from his drawing and muffin. “This is my friend, TK.”

“TK?” Chris repeated softly. He turned to TK and said. “That’s a cool name.”

A wide smile spread across his face and that pang returned. “Thanks, Chris. I like your name, too.”

Watching Evan run a hand through Chris hair and the way Chris grinned at him made him happy, but the pang remained as it always did when he saw parents and children. He’d spoken to Carlos and they were already working on getting registered to foster and adopt. It was just a matter of waiting… And he knew the waiting would be hard.

“What are you drawing?” TK asked.

“A dog. Dad and Bucky are going to get me one.”

“Oh we are, huh?”

“Yes.” Chris said with a giggle.

“Hear that, babe?”

Eddie was already looking over to them. “Oh, I heard.” He grinned and winked at Chris. “We’ll talk about it, okay?”

Chris grinned.

“So,” Evan looked between them. “How’d you two get together?”

TK opened his mouth and turned to Carlos, who grinned sweetly and shrugged in ‘go ahead, I don’t mind’ kind of way and TK turned to him.

“So, it’s like this…”

*

Later that night TK and Carlos laid under the sheets, curled up around each other, exchanging kisses, sated and warm all over.

He ran his hands over Carlos’ body, shifting and pressing against him every so often.

“Evan gave me a number.” He lifted a head and trailed wet kisses down the column of Carlos neck. “His teammate, Hen. Said she’d gone through adoption and she could be of help.”

Carlos nodded. “We’ll give her a call then.” He curled his arm around TK and TK moaned when he felt Carlos’s body roll against his, the heat of his skin and the feeling of his everything stroking the fire in him.

“I’m happy I ran into Evan.”

Carlos nodded again. “Mhmm, Eddie is a cool guy.”

TK’s next words were swallowed by sweet lips and his thoughts vanished. He rolled over, pulling his husband against him, parting his legs to cradle Carlo’s hips, hooking his leg over Carlos’ to keep him close as he met Carlos’ rolling hips in weak thrusts.

*

The sound of the door closing echoed through the quiet.

Eddie and Buck walked away from Chris’ door, their bodies warm and tired from the day they’d had. It was a content kind of day, they kind they hardly get, given their jobs.

Eddie headed for the couch and Buck made his way to the fridge, pulling out two cold beers for them. Eddie smiled at him from where he sat with his arm over the back of the couch, and Buck happily claimed the empty space beside him, shifting down so he could curl into Eddie’s side and rest his head on his shoulder.

He handed Eddie his beer, sighing when he felt gentle fingers run over his head, drawing him close for a soft kiss.

“Tired?” Eddie asked.

Buck nodded. “A little.” He tipped his head back. “I ever tell you are probably one the best things to ever happen to me?”

A grin across Eddie’s face. “I already know that, Cariño.” He tipped his head down and Buck happily lifted his head, smiling when soft lips pressed against his, sweet and gentle and with intent. “I love you, too. More every day.”

Buck smiled, leaning up for another kiss, parting his lips to lick into Eddie’s mouth. The heat from the kiss spreading through him making him lax. Eddie cupped the back of his head, holding him close as they exchanged lazy kisses.

Buck hummed when Eddie drew away slowly, their lips lingering and curled into soft smiles. “You wanna head to bed or watch a movie?”

“Movie.”

Buck grinned. “Knew I loved you for a reason.” He took a sip from his beer, handed it to Eddie and reached for his remote, claiming his place a moment later. “What are we watching?”

“Jumanji.” He said, scrolling through his Netflix and selecting the movie.

“Of course.”

Buck took the beer back and leaned back into Eddie, dropping a hand so he could stroke Eddie’s thigh as much as he wanted while Eddie trailed his hand up and down Buck’s arm.

He thought of TK and what he’d said in the cafe and he hoped that TK got to have this one day, the love, the joy and everything in between. Buck woke up to Chris voice or Eddie’s kiss, and it took a while before he woke up without thinking it was a dream, but his life, his reality.

He was the luckiest guy on the planet.

Now, all he had to do was figure out a way to get that ring in Maddy’s apartment on Eddie’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Kelly Clarkson's song.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope everyone is staying safe during the Covid-19 outbreak. 
> 
> Lots of love <3 <3


End file.
